Alerta Intrusa
by Sly Machin
Summary: Fanática de Harry Potter, loca, impulsiva, infantil, aveces estúpida, bromista, dramionera... lloriquea porque Hermione terminó con Ronald "Wasel" y otras cosas más. Así es Mabel Morgan, que por causa de un deseo, ha llegado al Expresso Hogwarts para una nueva aventura. Misión principal: ¡que se haga el Dramione! Oh no... ¡chicos, cuidado! [D/Hr, B/L, Th/G, etc]
1. El deseo de la chica Morgan

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: Éste fic está hecho sin coherencia alguna, la mayor parte.**

**Segunda advertencia: En éste fic puede haber mucha burla. Más no Bashing, por lo menos no degradaré a ningún personaje, solo exageraré cosas.**

**Tercera advertencia: Ésto puede ser cancerígeno o dañino.**

**Cuarta advertencia: Éste fic no es humor (?).**

**Quinta advertencia: Os pido que no me culpéis mucho si hay Ooc. Soy inocente~.**

**Sexta advertencia: Ignorad las demás. Ésta es la legal xD -o tal vez no-.**

**.**

**Alerta Intrusa**

**Capítulo 1**

**~El deseo de la chica Morgan~**

**.**

—No... ¡joder no!

Mabel Morgan, fanática de Harry Potter, loca, impulsiva, aveces estúpida, bromista, dramionera... lloriquea porque Hermione terminó con Ronald Wasel.

—¿Es que tenía que ser ese idiota? He, por lo menos pudiste haber aparecido al neandertal de Krum, no era tan difícil para ti, Rowling— chilló.

Se arrancó la bufanda de un sopetón, la besó y la lanzó a la televisión. Ésta, luego de chocar, cayó al suelo alfombrado.

Ese fue el peor día de su vida. Era pobre y miserable, tanto que tenía que verse las jodidas películas en estreno por televisión nacional, y más encima Hermione terminaba con Wasel.

Mabel levantó la vista de pronto, con prisa.

¡Había lanzado su bufanda y ahora recién se había percatado!

Gateó hasta llegar a su bufanda y la abrazó contra ella, la besó miles de veces y se la puso de nuevo al rededor de su cuello.

No sin antes sacar una motita del esmeralda.

Se puso de pie con elegancia, o por lo menos según ella. Era una imagen digna de comparar con la de una avestruz con ganas de pis.

—Ya triunfará Slytherin...— sonrió.

Era la una de la madrugada y su lloriqueo seguro se debió escuchar hasta en la casa de los vecinos.

Si sus padres estuvieran ahí... ay, que dolor.

¡Para su suerte estaba emancipada!

Era lo mejor de todo y podía tener el verde y plata hasta en el confort sin que la quejosa de su madre la retara. Especialmente que nadie le diría otra vez que dejara de poner carteles de Draco Malfoy.

No es que le gustara, más lo hacía Blaise; pero siendo Dramione su pareja favorita, digamos que consideraba normal tener la casa con las paredes llenas de carteles de Malfollado y con recortes de Hermione pegados sobre el material.

Completamente normal...

Cambiando de tema, la chica Morgan no era muy apegada a ese tal Yisus, pero hacía su esfuerzo por lo que quería, así que...

—Querido Yisus, sé que soy una terrible pecadora y que no debí haberle metido la cabeza a Jordan en el inodoro de la escuela la semana pasada... lo lamento, pero es muy gay decir que Crepúsculo es mejor que Harry Potter. Personalmente no me gusta el cuatro ojos, pero los Slytherins tienen lo suyo y es mejor a que exista, sin rayito no hay libros; no dejemos que se arruine todo solo por un personaje cualquiera. No mola— decía mientras estaba arrodillada frente a un cartel de Blaise.

Su oración era totalmente convencional, no lo dudéis.

—Sé que tampoco debí dejar calva a Nicole, pero se lo merecía. Draco es mejor que Edward, lo mejor de todo, es que Malfolly no brilla. Sabes que se ve muy gay. También sabes que yo sé que tú sabes que crees que los vampiros molan, yo no digo que no, pero entre nos, un vampiro que brilla cuán luciérnaga no es muy atractivo o varonil. Seguro tú debes tener buen gusto y me encontrarás razón. Si no, no sé para qué hago ésto.

Murmuró la última oración.

Mabel carraspeó.

—Si es por lo de dejar colgando a Madison del mástil de la bandera, me declaro inocente. Fue su culpa, el Harry por Ginny no mola, la pequeña comadreja se merece más, y Madison se merece una tortura— dijo seriamente —. En fin, tú y yo sabemos que el mundo es mi enemigo. Nadie es como yo, y nadie piensa como yo, caso cerrado. Solo quiero un favor -por cierto, gracias por dejar que Robinson cayera por la ventana, ya me estaba hartando con el famoso juego-, y es que, por favor, me permitas el honor de entrar en la peli seis de _Potty_; el Dramione me llama, Yisus. Así que por favor, cumple los sueños de ésta chica miserable y que mola mucho.

Morgan sonrió.

—¡Gracias!— gritó, para luego correr escaleras arriba.

A pesar de tener dieciséis años, aún era como una chiquilla de nueve.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se lanzó a su cama, cayendo sobre el cobertor que mantenía el imponente escudo de Slytherin.

—¡Hola Blainny!— saludó hacia su techo, donde permanecía un cartel de Blaise con el recorte de una Ginny Weasley a su lado.

Mabel se giró hacia la ventana que estaba a su lado. Se arrodilló y estuvo mirando por unos segundos el cielo con motitas blancas. Cuando de pronto, apareció una _motita_ que caía en la actuación.

—¡Es una _motita_ fugaz!— sonrió.

Pediría un deseo.

... Hn, sería trampa desear lo mismo que le había pedido a Yisus. Tal vez él lo consideraba traición y no la escuchaba nunca más. Mabel rió. Ya qué, si se lo pedía a la _motita_ fugaz, tenía reserva por si Yisus no cumplía.

"Por favor, deseo estar en la película seis de Harry Potter. También, me gustaría que si ésto se cumple, sea inmune a los imperdonables de Voldy; y si sóis tan amables, me vendrían bien todos los materiales, una lechuza y de la casa, me encargo yo. Aunque me vendría bien un respaldo, si me dejas en Slytherin, todo sería mejor. Gracias".

Mabel sonrió ilusionada al tiempo que abría los ojos. Juntó sus manos en una especie de aplauso, y se dejó caer en su cama.

Así, durmiéndose plácidamente...

* * *

A la mierda, ¿qué coño hacía un tren fuera de su casa? Que ella supiera, no se había ido a vivir a un lugar que tuviera un ferrocaríl cerca, por lo mismo. El sonido era molesto en las mañanas, y ni hablar del movimiento que provocaba.

Algo bajo ella temblaba y con sus ojos cerrados, se intentó acomodar.

Mala idea.

Cuando se giró, estiró un brazo, logrando caer de espaldas al suelo. Peor aún, su pie dio con una superficie antes de caer en seco.

Terriblemente peor aún, intentó sentarse, con los ojos todavía pegados.

—¿Pero qué...?— se vio interrumpida por un pequeño incidente —¡Jodida mierda!— exclamó al sentir como se golpeaba la frente.

Puso su mano en el lugar afectado, le dolía y latía por partes iguales.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el borde de una mesa frente a ella.

¿Una mesa?

Si ella se había quedado dormida en su cama, no en el...

¿Una mesa...?

Observó atentamente a su alrededor.

Parecía una escena de esas de _Pottermore_, en la del...

¿_Pottermore_?

No podía ser.

Se arrastró por el suelo, para no golpearse al levantarse y se puso de pie al instante.

Dos sillones a cada lado, una mesa, compartimentos arriba para el equipaje, sonidos de tren sofocados, un paisaje de montañas corriendo por la ventana...

No podía estar en el Expreso Hogwarts.

¿O sí?

Bueno, si lo pensaba, lo más seguro era quedarse ahí. Considerando que ella prefería su curiosidad ante su seguridad... Sacó la cabeza por la puerta y vio hacia ambos lados.

Nada.

Mabel suspiró y cerró la puerta corrediza. Respiró un poco y volvió a abrir la puerta, dio un paso y...

—¡Otra vez no, joder!— exclamó tomándose la frente. Se había chocado con algo duro en el mismo lugar que antes, aunque esta vez, con toda la frente. Y se hubiera puesto a dar saltitos, de no ser porque ésta vez abrió los ojos antes que nada.

De nuevo, mala idea.

O no tanta, dependiendo el punto de vista.

Justo delante de ella había un grupo de chicos.

En el frente, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.


	2. ¡El Blainny mola, el Harry por Ginny no!

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece.**

**.**

**Alerta Intrusa**

**Chapter 2**

**~¡El Blainny mola, el Harry por Ginny no!~**

**.**

Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

El mismo que estaba por todos los lados de su casa.

Frente a ella.

Era algo traumante... en realidad.

—Draco— susurró perpleja —. Draco Malfoy.

El chico alzó una ceja.

—¿Y tú quien eres?— murmuró.

Al no recibir respuesta, solo siguió.

—Aunque se siente bien ser conocido por personas de las cuales desconozco su existencia— sonrió.

Pero Mabel, ahora no lo estaba mirando a él. En cambio, estaba mirado el cuerpo que estaba a la izquierda de Malfoy.

A la derecha estaban Pansy y Theo...

Y a la izquierda, estaba Blaise Zabini.

Los ojitos de la chica Morgan brillaron y sin previo aviso, dio un empujón a Draco y se lanzó sobre el moreno en cámara lenta y con cara de emocionada.

Zabini parpadeó perplejo al verse envuelto por los brazos de esa chica que nunca había visto.

—¡¿Estás loca?!— gritó Draco al recuperar estabilidad, pero fue completamente ignorado por la enana de Mabel, quien en ese momento abrazaba a Zabini como una fanática.

—Eh...

—Blaise, mi amor— canturreó.

El nombrado quedó confuso por unos minutos más hasta que Theo le hizo levantar la vista.

—¿La conoces, Blaise?

—¿Les soy sincero?— dijo lentamente, esperando a que hicieran algo. Pansy y Theo asintieron, en cambio, Draco gruñó —No.

La respuesta de Blaise fue en un murmura y con algo de cautela, luego, bajo la mirada hasta la chica.

Él no era como Draco, así que tomando en cuenta a la chica, solo le movió un poco el hombro para llamar su atención. Lo contrario que hubiera hecho su amigo, Malfoy hubiera optado por empujarla.

—Eh... - la llamó —. Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?— preguntó esperando una respuesta.

Todos miraron con expectación.

—¿Yo?— preguntó tontamente y con una extraña sonrisa.

Blaise asintió mirando a la enana frente pegada a su torso.

Los ojitos negros de Mabel brillaron y sonrió aún más estúpidamente.

—Mabel.

—¿Sabes Mabel?, nunca te había visto antes y llevas ropas de Slytherin... ¿quién eres, linda?— sonrió con algo de incomodidad.

—¿No?— dijo en un susurró.

Blaise negó y Morgan se dispuso a meditar todo eso.

Al parecer la estrellita o Yisus -dependiendo quien haya sido- solo la habían puesto ahí, como una integrante de Slytherin -la o lo amaba por ello-, sin siquiera modificar la mente de sus compañeros.

Bueno, por lo menos eso era lo más lógico, así que vendría bien fingir mientras.

—Vaya, que pena— sonrió.

—¿Ah?

—No me has visto cuando yo te he visto montones de veces— murmuró con falsa pena.

Obviamente, actuada.

Tal vez quedaba bien en Slytherin...

—Lo lamento, Mabel— sonrió con nerviosismo.

—No importa— sonrió feliz ella.

Pansy miró perpleja el cambio de expresión.

Ni ella pudo haber echo eso en uno de sus intentos por convencer a Draco.

—¡Ya vale! ¿no?— exclamó Draco enojado.

—Tu no te enojes, rubito. Seguro Hermione te prestará atención— dijo burlona.

Draco alzó una ceja no entendiendo.

—¿Qué pretendes decir con eso?— preguntó con cautela.

—Se aman— declaró asombrando a los demás.

Y enojando aún más a Malfoy.

—¿Pero qué demonios te crees que eres para decir semejante estupidez?— gritó.

Morgan sonrió abiertamente, aún abrazada a Blaise.

—Vuestra celestina— se carcajeó.

A Draco le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo y Zabini soltó una carcajada.

—¡No fui el único que se dio cuenta! ¡Dame esos cinco, Mabel!— exclamó recibiendo una sonrisa emocionada de la enana y un agudo "Si".

\- ¡Cerrad la boca!— gritó.

—M-mejor entremos— dijo Theo bajando la mirada e intentando controlar la risa.

.

.

—¿Qué hace esta loca aquí?— siseó Malfoy.

En los asientos de la izquierda se encontraban Theo, Draco y Pansy. El segundo al lado de la ventana y miraba a través de ella. Mientras que al frente de ellos, estaban Blaise y Mabel que hablaban, jugaban como niños pequeños y sonreían como idiotas.

—No está loca, solo tiene un sentido del humor diferente— sonrió Blaise.

—¿Cuál es la jodida diferencia?— se giró a mirarlo incrédulo.

—Ya déjalo— murmuró Theo.

Pansy se mantuvo callada, mirando atentamente a Mabel, como si la inspeccionara.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo deje?— exclamó alterado.

—Parecen llevarse bien, déjaselo a Blaise, será capaz de controlarla si ella no parece dispuesta a separarse de él— explicó como si dejar a una chica con Blaise fuera de lo más sano y cuerdo.

—Dices que parecen llevarse bien...— susurró y Theodore asintió - Pues yo creo que la enana esa sólo está junto a él por sus huesos— rió Draco por un segundo, mientras se volvía a mirar el paisaje.

—Blaise, Blaise, Blaise, Blaise, Blaise— lo llamó Mabel con rapidez.

Éste se giró hacia ella y sonrió.

—Dime... ¿te gusta Ginny?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

El Blainny ante todo, se decía Morgan.

Y Blaise quedo algo así como "de piedra". Esa pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido.

Le gustaba que molestara a Draco, aunque no parecía hacerlo de broma, más bien parecía hacerlo en serio y con ilusión. Pero una cosa era decirle a Malfoy que él y Granger se amaban.

Otra muy distinta era preguntarle bastante emocionada a él, si le gustaba la menor de las comadrejas. No le dejaba escapatoria.

—Vamos Blaise, responde— se burló Draco.

El moreno le sonrió también y se dispuso a contestar la pregunta de reciente amiga.

—Bueno, la pequeña pelirroja tiene lo suyo— y era verdad, muchas veces se había sorprendido mirándola.

Podría decirse que estaba buena.

Sus compañeros y amigos lo miraron con sorpresa.

—Blaise, ¿hablas en serio?— soltó Pansy.

—Claro— sonrió.

—¡Yei!¡Tenía razón, la tenía, siempre la tuve, Madison se equivocaba diciendo que Ginny estaba mejor con Potty!— comenzó a celebrar como una niña pequeña.

—¿Eh...?— murmuró Parkinson.

¿Qué era todo ese espectáculo?

—¿Qué decías que había dicho Madison?— rió Blaise.

—Dijo que el Harry por Ginny molaba. ¡No mola! Y se lo hice saber...— asintió como si eso fuera algo que debía tratarse con seriedad.

Zabini ladeó el rostro con duda.

—¿Cómo se lo hiciste saber?— quiso saber curioso por la respuesta.

—¡La colgué del mástil de la bandera!— gritó emocionada.

Todos parpadearon asustados.

Era un completo monstruo...

—¿Si...?— susurró el moreno más curioso aún.

—Sip— asintió.

—... ¡Bien echo!¡dame esos cinco, pequeña!— exclamó sonriendo como un niño.

Pansy y Draco observaron horrorizados como esa enana tenía a Blaise comiendo de la palma de su mano. El rubio pensó que había perdido al Blaise que había conocido de pequeño.

Ese que no se dejaba manipular por una enana que le llegaba hasta el estómago.


	3. A Malfolly le gusta que le contradigan

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: Perdonadme si hay faltas hortográficas.**

**Advertencia dos: ¡Viva Slytherin! **

**Ah, chucha, esa no era una advertencia...**

**Corrección de la advertencia dos: Slytherin mola... ¿no? ¡¿NO?!**

**Tercera advertencia: Este fic ha sido escrito por una escritora que hace una imitación de drogada. En realidad está loca, solo pretende esconder esto sin resultados.**

**Oh cierto, Advertencia quinta: Mabel es de mi propiedad... MÍA. Y TAMPOCO soy yo, solo he inventado un personaje con mis gustos xDD**

**Aviso: ¡POR NARNIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Aviso two: La historia ha sido creada sin los ordenes de los libros o los acontecimientos reales creados por Joanne Rowling. Sexto y Séptimo año, todos los acontecimientos que ponga en estos son parte de mi estúpida y nada canon mente :)**

**¡YA DIJE!**

**.**

**Alerta Intrusa**

**Chapter 3**

**A Malfolly le gusta que le contradigan**

**.**

Esa mocosa era insoportable.

Iba todo el camino murmurando algo sobre algún plan para conseguir de alguna manera -que el creía imposible- que él y Hermione quedaran juntos.

¡Estaba flipando!

Draco gruñó al notar que detrás de él, Blaise se unía a lo que quiera que estaba planeando esa enana.

Aunque algo le decía que debía estar aliviado, puesto que Theodore y Pansy no se habían unido a la loca.

Porque él sabía que sus amigos eran peligrosos, sino, sería extraño que estuvieran en slytherin.

Parkinson y Nott eran unos malvados, tanto como él.

Mientras que Blaise lo era en un menor por ciento, ese estaba lleno de idiotez y muy en el fondo mantenía su vena odiosamente mala.

Pero aún podía ser odioso sin sacarla toda...

\- Entonces, los encerraremos en un aula vacía, ¿entendido? - murmuró Morgan.

\- Sip - el moreno contestó seriamente.

Malfoy rodó los ojos al escuchar eso y en la acción, se chocó con algo.

\- Demonios - escuchó que decía una chica.

Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con un montón de rizos castaños.

"No me jodas" Pensó.

\- ¡Hermione!¿estás... bien? - exclamó Potter llegando por atrás de ella junto con la comadreja.

\- Malfoy - masculló el pelirrojo.

Granger alzó la vista con sorpresa.

Al parecer no se esperaba chocar con él.

\- Malfoy... - musitó.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sintió que algo lo hacía caer al suelo y calló de rodillas. Luego, unas manos lo tomaron por los hombros y se afirmaron en su cuerpo.

Había sido esa...

Levantó la vista y se encontró con una falda gris frente a sus ojos, muy cerca de esta, caía un cabello azabache completamente liso.

\- ¡Hermione! - escuchó frente a él.

.

De un momento a otro, Mabel se encontraba apretujando a Hermione, luego de saltar por encima de Draco.

Si, tenía una fuerza descomunal para algunos y Draco, la había sentido sobre sus pobres hombros.

Draco se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y tomó a la chica del cuello de la camisa. La separó de Granger y la dejó colgando frente él, rostro con rostro.

\- ¡Estás loca!¿cómo has podido saltarme encima de la cabeza? - le reclamó enojado.

\- ¡Es el destino!¡siempre lo supe, ustedes dos se aman y el destino se encarga de juntaros! - sonrió ella muy emocionada.

Si Draco fuera un personaje de alguna serie de monitos, hubiera tenido miles de venitas rojas saltando en todo su rostro.

\- Me las pagarás jodida enana... ¡Y métete tu jodido destino por el culo! - exclamó.

Mabel estaba a punto de decir algo, mientras los tres gryffindors presentes miraban extrañados esa escena. Sobre todo Hermione, que había sido abrazada por una slytherin que antes desconocía completamente.

\- Vamos Draco - sonrió Blaise llegando al rescate de su compañera -. Déjala, sabes como es - rió.

\- No me jodas Blaise - masculló el rubio.

\- Tranquilo, luego le dirás algo, pero aquí estamos a mitad de vestibulo - susurró convincentemente.

Draco frunció el ceño y la soltó, lanzando de ella hacia Blaise, para que esta cayera directo en su pecho.

\- Blaise amor~ - susurró ella en su mundo mientras lo abrazaba.

Malfoy se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a avanzar, pero Hermione le interrumpió su cometido.

Aún no se iban.

\- ¿Qué hacen todavía aquí? - siseó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hermione parpadeó y cuando salió de su trance...

\- Primero dime ¿qué quiere decir eso? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Draco bufó aburrido por la pregunta de la chica. No se le escapaba nada, jodida sabelotodo.

\- Tómalo como quieras, ahora sal de mi camino - ordenó.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? - masculló la leona también enfadándose.

\- ¡Porque estoy de mal humor y te estoy diciendo que te desaparezcas de una buena vez! - gritó cansado de todo aquello.

Y eso que no llevaba ni siquiera un día con la chica Morgan.

\- Hermione - susurró la enana colándose por atrás de Draco.

La nombrada, se giró a ver quien le hablaba, encontrándose con la chica que no conocía.

\- Llévale la contra, a Malfolly le gusta que una chica le contradiga - susurró un tanto alto.

\- ¡Cierra la boca si no quieres que te lance al lago negro! - Draco le golpeó de lleno la cabeza con el puño.

\- ¡Auch! - se quejó ella intentando alejar el puño de Draco que se movía en medios círculos en medio de su cabeza -. Malfollado es malvado - lloriqueó la chica.

\- ¡Maldita idiota! - gritó enojado al escuchar el sobre nombre.

Hermione miró indignada y sorprendida como Malfoy se desquitaba con la pobre chica.

\- ¡Malfoy detente! - ordenó al tiempo que sujetaba la muñeca del chico, intentando apartar su manos de la cabeza de la enana.

Draco se detuvo y frunció el ceño. Se zafó del agarre de la prefecta y frunció los labios. Entrecerró los ojos y la miró con rabia.

\- ¿Qué haces dándome ordenes? - sonrió malvadamente.

Ella hizo una mueca y contestó con molestia.

\- Eres un imbécil, no puedes hacerle eso a una chica y mucho menos si es más pequeña que tu.

\- ¿Más pequeña? - rió - Que sea enana no quiere decir que tenga doce años, Granger - masculló.

Hermione iba a replicar algo pero fue interrumpida.

\- Oh, vamos chicos - sonrió Blaise apareciendo con Mabel junto a ellos, mientras la mantenía abrazada por el cuello. La chica también tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, como si nada hubiera pasado -. Calmen las aguas, la pequeña Mabel no es una chica tan delicada como parece - soltó una risita.

\- ¿Mabel?¿te llamas Mabel? - preguntó Granger, girándose hacia la chica que parecía un ratoncito al lado de Zabini.

La implicada asintió con una expresión que le decía que era la más feliz del mundo.

Había cumplido su deseo. Estaba en Harry Potter, ¿cómo demonios podría estar triste?

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? - volvió a preguntar.

\- Dieciséis - rió, ante la mirada de todos los que aún quedaban ahí.

Theo, Pansy, Ronald y Harry se encontraban de lo más calladitos. Y estos últimos aunque quisieran ayudar a Hermione con el hurón, siempre eran interrumpidos por algo.

La gryffindor abrió los ojos sorprendida, Malfoy había tenido razón...

\- ¿Ya ves? Tenía toda la razón, sangre sucia - sonrió burlón.

El rostro de Hermione se desfiguró molesto por la palabra y Ron junto con Potter estaban ya caminando hacia Malfoy con intenciones de golpearlo.

\- ¡Serás idiota Malfollado! - le gritó Mabel dándole una en la canilla.

\- ¡Mierda! - gritó el chico cubriéndose la parte afectada.

\- ¡No puedes decirle sangre sucia a la chica que se supone será tu esposa! - gritó otra vez, sin vergüenza alguna y sin reparar en lo que había dicho a los cuatro vientos.

\- ¡Cierra el pico! - le gruñó Malfoy mirando a Mabel con odio.

\- ¡No!¡estás arruinando todo! - exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Deja de hablar de eso!¿cuál es tu jodida manía de juntarme con la sangre sucia? - preguntó cansado y enojado.

\- Y dale con que las gallinas mean... ¡No puedes decirle sangre sucia! - hizo un puchero.

Los gryffindors los observaban con la mandíbula desencajada.

_¿No puedes decirle sangre sucia a la chica que se supone será tu esposa, dijo ella?_ Pensaron los tres sorprendidos.

¿A qué había venido aquello?

.

.

Luego de aquel fatídico incidente -para Draco-, habían ido al Gran comedor para la bienvenida una vez más, por parte de Dumbledore, más sus típicos y aburridos discursos.

Más tarde, habían comido y terminando de hacerlo, se dirigieron a la sala común de slytherin.

Draco iba al frente junto con Theo y Pansy, mientras que Blaise iba atrás de ellos, con una Mabel pegada a su pierna como un koala-babosa.

\- Blaise, Blaise, Blaise, Blaise, Blaise, Blaise - lo llamó Mabel con rapidez.

\- Dime - dijo sonriente.

\- ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? - preguntó sonriente.

Blaise parpadeó y dejo aparecer una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Pues...

\- Más te vale que le digas que no - siseó Draco sin siquiera girarse.

\- Has escuchado a Draco - hizo una mueca y Mabel puso cara triste -. Además no es como si estuviera permitido que una chica durmiera con chicos en una misma habitación.

Mabel frunció los labios.

\- Pero quiero dormir contigo, Blaise - canturreó triste.

El moreno se puso a pensar alguna excusa y recordó lo que la enana había dicho en el tren.

"_¿Te gusta Ginny?_"

Y luego había dicho algo así como que ella sabía que la pelirroja estaba mejor con él en vez de que con...

¡Eso era!

\- Lo sé, ¿pero recuerdas el Blainny? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

Mabel asintió no entendiendo a que venía eso.

\- Pues si Ginny descubre más adelante que tú duermes conmigo me dejará y no habrá Blainny, en cambio, Potter la consolará y se hará el Harry por Ginny - explicó.

La estaba manipulando.

O en palabras de Blaise, solo haciendo la entender por medio de opciones.

En ese caso, o dormía con él o simplemente no habría Blainny antes siquiera de empezar.

_Blaise, eres un genio_. Sonrió para dentro.

\- ¡No! - gritó ella dramáticamente al entender, extendiendo la 'o' y por consecuencia, soltándose de la pierna del moreno.

\- Buena chica - sonrió Zabini dándole pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza, como si fuera un cojonudo perro.

Draco rodó los ojos al escuchar la conversación y dejó ir un bufido.

Era una tonta, no se daba cuenta de que Blaise la había manipulado.

Aunque debía agradecerle, había impedido que esa estúpida durmiera en la habitación de ellos.

_No, antes muerto que agradecerle al idiota de Zabini_. Pensó con una mueca.

\- ¿Qué sucede Draco? - preguntó Pansy, curiosa al ver las extrañas muecas que hacía su compañero.

\- ¿Ah? - musitó desconcentrado.

\- Te pregunto que qué sucede - volvió a repetir.

Draco respondió con un simple "nada".

Theo se mantuvo callado, pero escuchando las conversaciones de todos sus compañeros. Resistiéndose para no reírse en sus caras.

El par de atrás mantenía una extraña conversación de si Mabel podía dormir donde ellos lo hacían -precisamente ne la cama de Blaise-, que lo hacía querer burlarse del moreno por conseguir una seguidora tan extraña.

Por los que iban a su lado podían decir otra cosa. Pansy no se había dado cuenta de que Draco estaba pendiente de la conversación de los otros, lo cual hacía que se preguntara si Pansy podría seguir preguntando otras cosas más estúpidas y obvias en su vida.

_Pequeños ignorantes._ Se dijo, con una sonrisa surcando su rostro.

Llegaron a la entrada y Draco dijo la contraseña.

_Slytherin, sexo y fiestas, lo mejor del mundo._

Muy sutil.

...

¡**Muy** **sutil**, **DIJE**!


	4. La menor de las Grengrassss

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece.**

**Aviso: ¡Slytherin, sexo y fiestas, lo mejor del mundo! ewe**

**Aviso two: ¡Eh! que no lo he dicho yo... es la contraseña de Slythrin xDDDD.**

**No me podéis culpar de nada 3:D.**

**.**

**Alerta Intrusa**

**Chapter 4**

**La menor de las Grengrassss, una fuente inagotable de estupidez**

**.**

Los ojitos negros de Mabel brillaron como nunca antes.

Ante ella, se alzaba la sala común a la que siempre había deseado entrar.

La oscuridad ahogaba a toda la sala y en ella, ésta y el verde predominaban junto con la tenue luz que desprendía la chimenea.

—¡Ahhh!— chilló Mabel.

Draco y Pansy, que se encontraban atrás de ella y bajo el marco de la entrada, se vieron obligados a tapar sus oídos. Mientras tanto, Blaise se dedicó a sonreír satisfecho con la reacción y Theo miraba sorprendido.

Si estaba hace tiempo en el castillo y como Slytherin, ¿por qué gritaba emocionada como si hubiera visto la sala por primera vez?

—¡¿Y ahora por qué cojones gritas?!— graznó Draco.

Morgan dejó de ver la sala en al que desde ahora se quedaría y se giró a ver al rubio.

—Lo lamento Malfolly— sonrió, fastidiando al chico con el sobre nombre —¡Pero no pudo evitarlo al ver a la mejor sala común de todas!—.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello. Por primera vez le encontraría razón a la enana. Y dejaría pasar el hecho de que casi le hacía pedazos los oídos.

La sala común de Slytherin era la mejor de todas, definitivamente.

—Vale enana, ésta te la dejaré pasar— rió él ligeramente, terminando por entrar al lugar con una sonrisa pegada a su rostro.

Pansy por su parte, parpadeó sorprendida al ver esto. ¿Desde cuándo Draco sonreía de esa manera y tan abiertamente?

¡Demonios! Esa enana estaba dejando estragos...

.

—Eh... Mabel, linda ¿cuál es tu habitación?— preguntó Blaise confundido.

Era extraño, pues nunca antes la habían visto y no sabían donde dormía.

—¿Yo?— preguntó tontamente.

—Si— dijeron a coro todos, sentados en los sillones cercanos a la chimenea.

Mabel Morgan sonrió como solo ella puede.

—Yo duermo con Pansy-pan— rió ella divertida.

Pansy abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sorprendida.

¡Esa enana de mierda le había dicho Pansy-pan!¡Pan!

Ante el absurdo apodo todos los chicos se largaron a carcajadas incontrolables. ¡Nadie ninguna vez le había dicho algo así a Pansy! No por nada era la chica más temida de Slytherin.

Esa enana de verdad que se estaba pasando...

—¿Por qué se ríen?—Mabel frunció el ceño.

¿Había dicho un chiste? No que ella recordara.

—¡Nadie nunca le ha dicho algo así a Pansy, Mabel!— se carcajeó Blaise.

—Osea que...— una sonrisa fue surcando poco a poco el rostro de la muchacha — ¿Fui la primera?— se indicó.

—¡_Tocuhé_!— sonrió Theo al tiempo que hacía un movimiento con las manos.

Pansy frunció el ceño realmente furiosa. ¿Qué se creían esos imbéciles? Estarse riendo de ella...

—¡Cerrad el pico!— les gritó a los tres.

Pero no le hicieron ni el menor caso y...

Bueno, tuvo que actuar.

—Morgan— la llamó con seriedad.

—¡Mande!— exclamó emocionada.

¿Lo descubrieron?

Pues sí ¿Qué mejor que la enana diabólica para darle su merecido a esos tarados? Nada.

Y aunque hubiera sido por causa de ella, era su compañera y no parecía querer despegarse de los chicos -concretamente Blaise-. Así que les vendría bien llevarse entre las dos.

Entre mujeres se entienden.

¡Si, yes, yes! No lo había pensado ¡Pero nunca más tendría que contarle sus problemas a Theo!

Esperad, tenía su defensa. Pues siendo Theodore el chico más bueno para guardar secretos, más paciente, más dócil, más serio y más comprensivo, era demasiado fácil -aunque incómodo- contarle sus "problemas".

¡Oh si! Ahora tenía a Morgan, que aunque no parecía tener la actitud necesaria para contarle algo serio, era una chica más y la entendería.

—¿Quieres golpear a alguien?— sonrió.

Los ojos de Mabel brillaron cuán vampiro de Crepúsculo y asintió frenéticamente.

—Perfecto, porque ellos se merecen una buena— indicó a Blaise, Draco y Theo que se encontraban en el sillón de tres al lado de ellas.

Los dos primeros se reían como una foca desquiciada y Theodore intentaba reprimir las risitas que se le escapaban sin remedio.

—¿Puedo usar los cojines? Siempre quise usarlos para golpear a alguien— esperó la respuesta ansiosa.

Pansy se dijo que con los cojines no les dolería tanto pero...

Bah, igual los golpearía.

—Claro— asintió seriamente.

—¡Wiii!—.

Entonces, Mabel se lanzó hacia los chicos y por algún ente -uno enano de Slytherin- fue a caer sobre Blaise, que era el que estaba al medio. Tomó el cojín esmeralda y se esmeró en golpearlo.

Aunque no tan duro ¡Era su favorito y no lo dejaría indispuesto!

Así se pasaron unos minutos ante la mirada de la azabache, quien estaba satisfecha por las muecas de dolor en el rostro de Blaise y en Theo.

Pero de pronto se preguntó si tendría algo especial para Draco.

Sino ¿por qué lo dejó para el final?

Draco se quiso escapar pero fue sentado otra vez brutalmente por Mabel, quien se sentó en sus piernas.

—No... enana, no te atrevas— le dijo intentando que no lo golpeara.

Hace un rato le había llegado un cojinazo y aunque sus puños estuvieran envueltos por el cómodo objeto, esa enana tenía la mano demasiado pesada o lamentablemente tenía una fuerza descomunal.

Lo que ocasionaba que esa mierda doliera horrores.

Blaise y Theo se fueron pitando detrás de Pansy, esta sonrió ante las muecas de los dos. Definitivamente esa chica era un arma; de la cual, ¿por qué no? Podría sacar provecho.

—¡No, demonios, aléjate!— exclamó Draco cubriendo su rostro con sus antebrazos.

A lo que Mabel y Pansy sonrieron complacidas.

—¡Ha-yia!— gritó la chica al darle el golpe final a Malfoy.

—Mierda— masculló él.

Antes de que Mabel pudiera siquiera sonreír, el grupo se vio interrumpido por unas exclamaciones de indignación y horror. Todos ellos se voltearon a ver al grupo de alumnos que estaban cerca de la entrada y presenciaron como los miraban, sobre todo las chicas que estaban al frente del tumulto.

Las hermanas _Grengrassss_.

—¡No puede ser!— exclamó Daphne, observando a Blaise y Theo golpeados y desaliñados. Entonces, pasó la mirada hacia Draco y todo empeoró.

Aunque no tanto como con Astoria.

—¡Draqui!¡¿Qué significa esto?!—.

Reverenda mierda era esa, habían olvidado que los demás podían ir en poco tiempo, puesto que ellos habían sido los primeros en salir del Gran Comedor.

Draco frunció el ceño al tiempo que se tapaba los oídos. Si la enana de Mabel no le había destrozado los oídos antes, Astoria Grengrass se encargaría de hacerlo en ese instante.

—¡Joder, cierra el pico un momento de tu vida!— le devolvió el grito.

La castaña iba a decir algo, pero Draco no se dio cuenta ya que Mabel le había preguntado algo.

—¿Grangrass?— susurró.

Malfoy solo asintió, entendiendo la pregunta.

—¡Son unos descarados!— gritó histérica.

—¡Calla!— de verdad que estaba enojado. ¿Quién no? Si le estaba haciendo una escenita a mitad de la sala común.

Astoria otra vez fue interrumpida. Pero ésta vez por Morgan.

—¡Que te calles!— exclamó seriamente, pero luego rió entretenida al tiempo que la apuntaba con el dedo indice.

Y todo se sumió en silencio, excepto por las risas que se podían escuchar.

Las que eran por parte del grupo de Mabel.

—¡Eso es enana!— se carcajeó Draco, mostrando las palmas de sus manos a la chica. Mabel rió al tiempo que las chocaba con él.

Por su parte, Pansy se reía tanto o más descaradamente que esos dos, al igual que Nott y Zabini.

—¡Esa es mi linda Mabel!— exclamó Blaise mostrando el pulgar a Mabel, ante la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros.

—¡Son unos idiotas!— chilló, largándose de ahí para, tal vez, ir a su habitación.

En cambio, Daphne se quedó ahí y se dirigió hacia el grupo de chicos.

—¿Quién es ella?— indicó a Mabel, quien ahora se encontraba sentada al lado de Draco.

—Nueva— contestaron Blaise y Pansy con una sonrisa.

La implicada parpadeó.

_¿Nueva?... ¿qué significaba eso?¿la habían pillado?_ Se preguntó horrorizada.

—Vaya, entonces— se giró hacia Mabel —. ¿Cómo te llamas?—.

Ante la sorpresa de Mabel y su aparente mudez, Malfoy suspiró y le golpeó la cabeza.

—Su nombre es Mabel, Mabel Morgan— dijo con simpleza.

—¿Dijiste mi nombre?— preguntó confundida.

Había estado sumida en sus pensamientos, lo cual provocó que no pusiera atención.

—No, no es nada— rió Draco.

Mientras tanto, Daphne miraba sorprendida la escena. Draco no era así, nunca había sido así con nadie. Mucho menos con Pansy, quien era como una hermana pequeña para el trío de chicos.

La rubia de las Grengrass sonrió. Astoria era tan caprichosa y tonta como para no darse cuenta de que en realidad, Draco miraba a Mabel como miraba a Parkinson.

Suspiró rendida, no iría a consolar a Astoria, ella había pensado mal de todo aquello y ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar.

Aveces pensaba que su hermana menor era como una fuente inagotable de estupidez.

* * *

**Muy bien, en este fic Daphne es la madura que prefiere investigar antes de sacar conclusiones equivocadas. Por otro lado, Astoria es la hermana menor caprichosa e impulsiva que se rige solo por lo que ve. **

**xDD Como me carcajeo con las hermanas _Grangrassss_...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Estoy mal de la cabeza, realmente xDDDDDDD.**

**Y la rubita piensa que Astoria es una fuente inagotable de estupidez :v**

**Es algo así como la fuente inagotable que hay de _hueones_ en Chile xDD...**

**Las dos son muy similares uwu.**

**Ya, me dejo de joder.**

**Bai~**


	5. Chupón

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Alerta Intrusa**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Draco cerró los parpados con fuerza y cada vez se tapaba más con la ropa de cama. Realmente estaba de los nervios porque hace unos segundos, al despertarse, un rostro que era lamentablemente conocido estaba frente a él. Así que si eso era un sueño, cerrar los ojos por unos segundos sería suficiente para despertar.

Contó hasta tres y abrió los ojos de un sopetón.

—¡Joder!— gruñó al encontrarse todavía a la chica, y todavía más cerca.

—¡Amén!— exclamó ella desde el suelo, con esa sonrisa tenebrosa que solo ella podía hacer.

Y por supuesto que luego de esto, los demás chicos de la habitación no podrían dormir más.

—¡Pero que coño os pasa! ¡Por vuestra culpa ahora me quedará un moretón en el culo!— reclamó Theodore poniéndose de pie.

Él había tenido menos suerte, puesto que se había caído de la cama por el susto. En cambio, Blaise solo había quedado sentado en la cama. Goyle había logrado un efecto retardado y ahora recién abría los ojos. Y Crabbe... Bueno, Crabbe se rascaba el culo aún dormido.

—¿Mabel? ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó el moreno saliendo de su asombro.

Entonces ella no le respondió y se tiró sobre él dándole los buenos días.

—Vino para violarte— mencionó Draco sin expresión. La maldita enana le había cargado el sueño

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la habitación, Theodore refunfuñaba al tiempo que se vestía. Bastante y notablemente enojado.

—No lo digas así como así— dijo Blaise, chasqueando la lengua —. ¿Qué hora es?— suspiró, viendo como Mabel se le había pegado como una babosa-koala.

—¡Y a mi que coño me preguntas!— gritó Theodore entrando al baño muy enfadado.

Blaise y Draco parpadearon confundidos.

—¿Qué demonios con Theodore?— murmuraron.

—Tal vez se enojó porque a Hermione le gusta Draco— los dos chicos la miraron como si tuviera duendecillos maquillados por toda la cara.

—Pues no lo había pensado... Pero Granger está buena, y es posible que a Theo también le guste— rió el moreno.

Draco rodó los ojos. Eso no le incumbía en lo absoluto.

—Largo, Morgan— dijo.

—¿Qué?— musitaron Blaise y la chica.

Él suspiró con cansancio. —No puedes estar aquí, es la habitación de los chicos. Además, nos tenemos que vestir para bajar.

Mabel hizo un puchero.

—P-pero...

—Vamos, Mabel. Draco tiene razón, y ya que tú estás vestida, puedes esperarnos en la Sala Común, ¿qué dices?— propuso.

La chica suspiró. Draco vio entre sorprendido y satisfecho, cómo ella se despegaba de su amigo; sorprendentemente. Ésta abrió la puerta, y se volteó con una sonrisa hacia ellos.

—Tapaos los oídos— dijo.

Blaise por su parte, hizo caso, luego de enviarle una mirada confundida a Goyle y a Draco. Pero, sin embargo, éste último sólo la miró con el ceño fruncido. Para luego, cuando sonara algo estruendoso, que hizo a Gregory caer de la cama, tal como Theo minutos antes.

Malfoy, por su parte, tenía una expresión de dolor, y sobre sus orejas, sus manos.

—¿Qué mierda ha sido eso?— exclamó enfurecido.

El moreno, mucho mejor que el rubio, se acercó a la cama de Crabbe, quien tenía los ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó.

—Draco, creo que es parte culpa de los gemelos Weasley— murmuró, tomando lo que parecía una chapita, con el nombre de Sortilegios Weasley.

—¿Y de dónde...— se volteó hacia la puerta, encontrándose con que Mabel ya no estaba —. Maldita enana...

Entonces de pronto apareció Theodore por la puerta del baño. Su ceño estaba fruncido y mostraba un poco los dientes, ya que su mandíbula estaba apretada. Los demás notaron que estaba completamente vestido. Ah... que Theo nunca se había tardado mucho, pero parecía que el que estuviera enfadado lograba que se apresurara más.

—No preguntaré qué ha sido eso —siseó.

Se dirigió a la puerta para largarse, y cerró la puerta detrás de él de un portazo, creando un estruendo por la habitación.

— ... ¿Alguien notó su marca en el cuello? —sonrió Blaise de repente, quitando sus manos de sus orejas.

Draco entrecerró los ojos por su pregunta. Abrió la boca por unos segundos y luego la cerró. En ese entonces ya se encaminaba al cuarto de baño para lavarse el rostro, dejando detrás de sí la puerta.

—¡Acéptalo Draco! —rió Blaise entrando luego de unos segundos— También quieres saber quién fue, ¿no?

Claro que sí. Joder, no siempre Theodore era tan descuidado como para olvidarse de algo como eso. Sabía que si se arriesgaba sólo un poco frente a él y Zabini —sobre todo Zabini—, se exponía a plantarles la curiosidad. Sin embargo, su respuesta no fue esa.

—Déjate de tonterías, tú no eres muy discreto con los tuyos —indicó al sector de su clavícula.

—¿Es que sabes qué? Eso me hace pensar en lo de antes. Ya sabes, sobre que a Theo le guste Granger. ¿No crees que por algo no nos querrá comentar sobre eso? Y lleva casi días con su bufanda o ocultándolo. ¿Recuerdas cuando lo fuimos a visitar a su casa? Parecía que estábamos a punto de pillarlo en algo cuando entramos sin permiso.

Draco notó que los ojos oliva de su compañero brillaban con genuino interés. Mierda, él bien podría estar igual o peor.

—No importa, que se quede así mientras tanto —fue lo último que dijo antes de que Blaise saliera diciendo que era un amargado.

Blaise bien que podría ser una mezcla de las madres de las Grengrass y Parkinson. Y sin mayor esfuerzo podría desterrarlas de su trono como las más descerebradas y cotillas del mundo magico. O bueno, en realidad a la que le ganaría sería a Rita Skeeter.

Draco bufó de diversión.

Era realmente horrible y divertido imaginarse a Blaise con una peluca rubia y unos insulsos lentes como los de esa reportera.


End file.
